


you're sweet like chocolate, boy

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is DUMB, chanlix nation rise, don’t read this if u know whats good for u, everyone is ooc i Apologise, felix is a baby and chan is dumb bc he listens to his members advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix is wooed by Chan—sort of





	you're sweet like chocolate, boy

**Author's Note:**

> hey there! this is my first time posting on stayo3 so pls be kind to me even tho this is not the best thing i have ever written T___T it's actually a re-purposed fic from a different fandom i no longer write for, and i personally felt this pairing worked best for it, so even tho they may seem a lil ooc i hope u still enjoy it!  
> i wanted to post this as motivation to finish my current stray kids wips in hopes i will continue to post for them more in the future!! this is by no means my best work so i hope to provide the tag with better content soon ^-^

Felix felt pathetic sitting there with his box of chocolates, identical to the four other boys in the room.

He had been over the moon when Chan had greeted him that morning when they met in the dance studio, a smile on his face and a gift-wrapped box in hand, his heart had swelled in his chest, anticipation and curiosity flooding his mind.

“What’s this Chan hyung?” Felix asked. The way Chan just shook his head and gestured for him to open it made him all the more curious, so he giddily complied, making sure to be careful as the wrapping was pretty and looked like it had taken a while to wrap.

The chocolates were expensive, that's the first thing Felix noticed when he unwrapped it, unjustifiably expensive for a single tray of chocolates. The second thing he noticed is that they were the exact same chocolates Minho had gifted him on his last birthday—he'd stupidly blushed when opening them, which Jisung got a real kick out of—he had refused to share with anyone, wanting to savour them; heaven knows how quickly they would have gone if he let the other members help themselves.

“Channie hyung, these are so expensive. What’s the occasion?” He gasped. While the leader often treated them to meals and special gifts for their hard work, the latest being a pair of air pods each, which Hyunjin had already managed to misplace, but chocolates? That was a new one. It seemed out of place for Chan.

The older boy just smiled bashfully, scratching the back of his neck, “Well, you've been working so hard lately, what with all the hours we've been practising, I, uhm, figured you deserved to be reminded that it's appreciated. Really, I appreciate you Felix-ah.”

He didn't make eye contact when saying this, but Felix didn't care, heart swelling at Chan’s words. Chan was easily one of the most affectionate members on their team, and he never shied away from expressing his emotions whether they be positive or negative, only wanting what was best for his members. Felix always found it touching when he went out of his way to do something like this though—it made him feel loved, special even.

“Hyuuuung!” He exclaimed loudly, running to embrace him in a warm hug, half to express his gratitude and half to hide the fond look he felt creeping into his eyes. Chan stumbled back a few paces but squeezed him back equally as hard. The smile on Felix’s face was so wide it hurt his cheeks in the best way.

But that was then.

 

 Now, ten minutes later and clued up on the whole  _situation_ , the look on his face couldn't be further from a smile.

 

Jisung just  _had_  to come barging through the practice room door when Felix was hugging Chan and he just  _had_  to be scoffing chocolates, that happened to be a carbon copy of the ones Felix had also received.

“Don't you think that's a little much Felix? It's just some chocolate.” Jisung had teased, adding only after Chan glared at him, half-joking half-serious, “You're the best hyung!” This caused Felix to detach himself rather hastily, taking a seat on the far side of the room, the opposite direction of where Jisung was bounding to. Chan sent him a concerned look but decided to leave it when Felix ignored him, the rest of the youngest Stray Kids members trailing in after Jisung, chocolate around Hyunjin’s mouth, confirming Felix’s suspicions that he and Jisung weren’t the only ones who had received the gift. The hyung’s were nowhere to be seen, busy elsewhere in the JYP building he presumed, but Felix would bet his left arm they too were bearing identical chocolate boxes.

Felix felt like an idiot as he watched Jeongin giggle, fingers dancing over his box of chocolates, trying to decide what flavour he should feast on next, pulling a face as he took a bite of a rectangular shaped one.

 

“Eww! Coconut, how could you Chan hyung.” To which the older boy laughed, putting the beloved maknae into a loose headlock.

 

“I didn’t hand pick the flavours, brat, you’re not that special.” Chan argued, but he looked apologetic regardless, that’s the sort of person he was.

 

Felix wouldn't say he was  _sulking_ , but he was sat back against the mirror, arms crossed over his knees, and lips pursed in a passive expression. He was holding an internal battle with himself; one part of him was still appreciative of Chan, his gift a reminder of what a loving hyung he was to them all, and how lucky Felix was to be part of Stray Kids and do the things he loved every single day—the other part of him—a much more bitter and irritated side to his personality—was wallowing, his ego bruised at the fact he wasn't special. He almost laughed out loud at how childish the thought was, but he couldn't help feeling somewhat dejected, even if Chan wasn't aware of the small crush he harboured on him. At least he still had that one moment, where he felt like his feelings were valid—before Jisung came in and shattered his mirage. So yes, he was sulking, a raincloud hanging over his head and a storm brewing in his stomach to match. 

"Felix-ah, are you going to eat those?” Jeongin addressed him, totally oblivious to his bad mood. He was pointing an index finger towards the box that lay on the cold, wooden floor in front of him, having finished his whole tray and escaping Chan’s headlock turned cuddle in the time Felix was self-deprecating. He was going to regret eating so much chocolate later when he broke out, and Felix would inevitably be on the receiving end of his complaints at the younger boy’s lack of self-control.

“I don't know. Maybe.” He said out of spite, fully aware it would most likely hurt Chan’s feelings, but he was unable to stop himself. The look on Chan’s face when he glanced over at where he was perched on a plastic fold-able chair, proved his prediction right.

"Does that mean I can have them if you don’t?” Jeongin smiled hopefully, trying to charm him by pouting, a faux look of innocence in his eyes. Indifferent at this point and acting out of spite, Felix was ready to nod his head to get rid of the extension of the bane of his existence (Bang Chan), when said scourge stood up abruptly.

“Jeonginnie, stop bothering Felix. If you're  _really_  still hungry, I'll buy you something to eat from the café before you go to vocal lessons.” If the younger boy had looked happy before, he was ecstatic at the prospect of more food. He leaped up and headed towards the door dragging Chan up by the arm as he passed him. Before they were fully out the room, Chan stopped in the open-door frame, much to Jeongin’s annoyance.  _Hyung, we only have fifteen minutes come on!_

“Felix, promise me you'll open those later.” Chan gestured towards the box that was causing all of the angsty tension inside his gut. Felix just nodded, unsure of what to say—unsure if he would be able to speak at all had he opened his mouth.

Seemingly satisfied with his agreement, Chan left promptly to catch up with Jeongin. Felix watched his retreating figure long after it was out of sight.

“Wow,” Jisung said breaking the silence, “what crawled up your ass and died?” Hyunjin found the comment highly amusing, bursting into that high-pitched giggle of his. Felix rather uncharacteristically failed to see the funny side.

“...Nothing. It's none of your business.” Jisung just sent him a look that meant  _I can see right through you_  and chortled.

“So, something _did_ crawl up your ass and die. I don’t think it takes a genius to figure out it's about Chan hyung, right Seungmin?” Hyunjin once again started laughing, but Seungmin, sweet and angelic Seungmin, hurled a half empty water bottle at Jisung, hitting him head on. The cry of pain the injured party let out made Felix supress a smile. Seungmin was his favourite for a reason.

“Is it because I walked in on you hugging Chan hyung? Or that we all got chocolates and not just you?” Jisung teased, a playful smile on his face. Not knowing how Felix would take the comment this time, Hyunjin stayed silent to gauge his reaction. Jisung was clearly not giving up, trying to hit a nerve and boy, had he struck gold. 

“Shut up, Jisung. You don't even know what you're talking about.” He snapped. Felix may not be the subtlest of people, but over his dead body was he about to admit his mood was down because of what Chan had done—especially when his friends were having a field day laughing at him. Seungmin at least had the decency to act a little sympathetic and fight his corner, but Felix swore he'd seen him roll his eyes.

“Oh, but I think we all know I’m talking about—the elephant in the room called ‘Felix has a crush on C-‘ ” Before Jisung could even finish the ludicrous sentence that was escaping his lips, Felix stood up, picking up his gift box (because no matter how much he wanted to, it would pain him to leave it behind after his promise) and stormed out of the room. It was a childish act he was aware, but to hear those words out loud was something he couldn't handle. Running away was his best bet.

He carried on down the hallway to the lift, attempting to muffle the sound of Jisung calling his name, but his loud voice still infiltrated Felix’s ears, following him down the corridor like a shadow of mockery.

—

Melancholy piano played through Felix’s headphones—'A Little Braver’ by New empire on repeat, his comfort song—as he lay in bed that evening, not responding to anyone's messages. Even Seungmin’s attempts to get him to leave the dorm for dinner at their most frequented BBQ restaurant, were futile, Felix sticking to the excuse that he “felt sick”—Minho had tried to drag him off the bed right before they left too, not believing his lies, but Felix had pretended to be asleep, clinging onto the bed sheets for dear life. Minho finally gave up, calling him a little brat as he walked away.

Numerous texts sat unopened in his inbox, mainly ones filled with worry from Woojin and Seungmin, and one from Jeongin telling him Chan was frowning, that sneaky shit; the youngest had always been straight forward to a fault. (The fault being he was making Felix’s head hurt). The guilt settled in his stomach, not going away no matter how much he willed it too—he’d even drank a glass of milk, hoping the feeling was just indigestion, and that it would disappear soon enough. It didn’t.

The length of time he’d been lay there wasn't clear, the same song playing on repeat blurring the hands of time as Felix desperately struggled to think about anything that didn't involve a certain leader. It was because of this, he didn't notice the person he was trying so hard to ignore was stood right over him.

He felt a finger prod his right shoulder, causing him to bolt upright in shock, opening his eyes to see Chan’s looming figure. He pretended he didn’t let out a squeak at the sight of him, and that Chan didn’t laugh at that. Tugging his headphones off he floundered at the proximity between them, a warmth spreading where Chan’s hand grasped at his shoulder, “Hyung! W-what are you doing here? I thought everyone was out eating…” His voice came out smaller than he intended, making him wince internally. Felix didn't want to let his facade of indifference shatter, though he feared it was too late.

“I felt bad because you were here all alone. I brought you Tim Tam’s.” The smile on his face was too wide and too bright as he held up the packet of confectionery and waved it near Felix’s face. They were from his secret stash of food that he kept in a shoe box underneath his bed, and it was filled with all his favourite childhood snacks from back home. He shared them sparingly, so Felix felt a little honoured because of it.

“And you figured biscuits would be the answer?” Felix teased. Chan looked down, tracing the carpet with a sock clad foot and nodded. He felt his heart swell with adoration at the sight.

“Well, you were right,” he continued, patting a space on the bed where he'd shuffled over so Chan could sit next to him, “Tim Tams are the perfect remedy.”

Chan took the offered seat, covering his legs with the blankets and moved to embrace Felix, to which he immediately hugged him back, shifting into a more comfortable position. Chan tucked his chin over his head and Felix inhaled the scent that clung to the older boy’s clothes; it brought great comfort to him. He debated moving, the excuse of wanting to eat a Tim Tam ready on his lips, but his will power was too weak, so he stayed where he was.

Neither of them made to move and after about ten minutes, Chan’s steady breathing had lulled Felix into a lethargic state, and he thought the elder was asleep from his lack of movement and sound—apparently not though, as not a moment later he let out a shaky sigh that forced the blonde to pay attention.

“...So, can I ask? Did you ever actually open my chocolates?” He could tell Chan was nervous from the way his fingers fiddled with the hem of Felix’s shirt, but the reason? That was lost on him.

Felix had two options at this point; he could either lie, tell his hyung he had and enjoyed them very much and thank him as he deserved, or tell the truth, and risk Chan’s feelings being hurt. The option was clear.

“Yeah, aha, they were nice hyung. Thank you, again.” he smiled tightly despite having his face buried in Chan’s side. Even if he was lying to protect his feelings, Felix still felt guilty. His response was a chuckle from Chan that vibrated through him, confusing the younger to no end.

“Felix, I can see the box on your desk. It’s still sealed.” Chan sounded amused, and Felix just wanted to be swallowed whole by his bed sheets; there was no escaping this ever-impending doom.

He wriggled out of the tight grip Chan held and rolled away to plant his face into his pillow—which now annoyingly smelt like Chan, suffocating his lungs—and groaned. “Then why did you even ask?” The pain was evident in his voice, even to Felix, and he wondered if Chan knew the reason.

“I just wanted to know how far you were willing to lie to me before you realised I knew the truth.” Well. That was not at all what he expected Chan to say, but fair enough.

Face still buried in his pillow, Felix spoke. "It was just one little white lie, hyung! I didn't want to upset you. If you want me to eat chocolate so bad, I’ll go and search through Woojin hyung’s stash right now.” He laughed nervously and scrunched up his eyes, glad to have the cover of his pillow, so Chan couldn't do that thing where he read your facial expression and knew everything in two seconds flat. He held his breath, hoping if he starved himself of oxygen for long enough he'd pass out and Chan would drop whatever it was he was trying so hard to get at.

Chan sighed wistfully. “Felix, I know you're not sick. I also know you're avoiding my gift for a reason that's beyond me, but still I want you to open it. Please? For me? I hate seeing you sad, we all do. It's been eating me up all day." Funny, Felix thought, you could have taken those words right out of my mouth. Chan had started to stroke his hair, fingers raking through the soft strands in a forward motion, and the whine in his voice suggested it was a tactical move because Chan knew Felix loved to have his hair played with, what the fuck.

Defeated and unable to find a legitimate reason not to meet the request, Felix rolled back over to his original spot next to Chan, where he was met with a much closer proximity than before, as the elder had shuffled so their faces were parallel, some mere inches apart. Felix could lean in and kiss him if he wanted. He stayed as still as possible.

"Okay hyung, only because it's you."

Anxious, Felix dragged himself out of bed and towards his desk. When he reached it, he decided to unwrap the box then and there, unable to gather the courage to act like Chan wanted him to, afraid he'd let him down. He could feel Chan's stare prick the hairs on the back of his neck as he ripped the tape from around the lid—was it just him or did it seem different than last time? —unleashing the treasure within.

What he hadn't expected was the pink, heart shaped post it note that was stuck to the inside of the lid when he lifted it, much less the message that read:

_these chocolates are sweet,_

_i think you're super great,_

_please let me take you out on a date <3_

Felix didn't know how he was supposed to react to this. Had Chan given him the wrong box? Surely this was not meant for him, Felix, the boy who broke out into dance at spontaneous moments, the boy who still called his mum almost every night because he missed the sound of home even with Chan there to remind him of it, the boy who still slept with a stuffed toy for god sakes. There was no way in hell Chan, his lovable, talented, and handsome hyung recuperated his feelings. Absolutely no way.

He was stunned into silence.

The air was tense when Chan spoke up, "Please say something, I don't think I can handle the suspense any longer." The elder boy had now got up from Felix's bed and stood a few feet away from him, glancing between Felix's face and the floor with hopeful eyes. Was he dreaming? Had the Australian boy accidentally fallen asleep and dreamt this all up, like a real sad case? He pinched the skin on his wrist just to make sure—then it hit him like a ton of bricks, and he burst out laughing.

Chan's face instantly paled, before turning the most violent shade of pink Felix had ever seen, which only made him laugh harder, perplexed and overjoyed by the sudden realisation that Chan had just made a move on him

Once he had calmed down, he took a deep breath to steady himself before approaching Chan, who looked more and more defeated by the second.

"You idiot. That was the lamest, absolute cutest way to ask me out, ever. I really can't believe you, hyung." At this, Chan perked up a considerable amount, relief washing over his features.

Chan grinned wide and clear as day. "So...is that a yes to the date?" There was so much hope in his eyes, his teeth on full show as he was unable to supress his happiness—Felix decided that the look on Chan's face, right there in that moment, was his new favourite thing on earth.

" _Yes_ , it’s a yes." Felix said, stepping even closer to Chan and taking his large hand in his own. (He was relieved to discover that he wasn't the only one with sweaty palms, a slight tremor going through him at the contact.)

His cheeks hurt from smiling and he couldn't help but think they must look a right picture stood there, holding hands and smiling like it's the first time they'd discovered happiness (and in many ways, it was) but he couldn't even bring himself to care, not now that he had Chan in his grasp—any one of the members could walk in right now and tease them until the cows came home and he wouldn't even bat an eyelash.

"I just have to ask hyung, why did you give everyone else chocolates too? You're not trying to date multiple members at once, are you?" Felix was genuinely curious to know why, and it was worth asking if only to see the panicked look on Chan’s face as he tried to explain himself.

"Jisung told me it would be a good idea, he, uhm, said it would look less suspicious…" Felix almost pitied Chan for falling for the Virgo's trick, but he should know better at this point than to trust Jisung’s motives.

"What, so you bought nine boxes of chocolates and wrapped them all to seem less forthcoming? Hyung, Jisung probably just wanted you to buy him food, and if anything, it was really misleading..."

"I'm sorry," Chan pouted. "I swear it seemed like a great idea at the time! Is that why you were cooped up in here tonight?" A hand had made its way up to the back of Felix's head, and he leaned into Chan's touch as he caressed his hair. The gesture made the flutters in his stomach reach a new high knowing Chan liked him back; he felt giddy, like he’d been drinking

"Admittedly…yes, but that's not important anymore hyung. I'm just glad you came back to clear the air. I definitely feel much better" Felix smirked despite his embarrassment. It was ridiculous how bashful they were being with each other being as close as they were, but the blood wouldn't leave either of their faces. They were both nervous, but mostly just happy that they could finally stop hiding their feelings from each other. Maybe not all Jisung’s ideas were as terrible as Felix once thought.

—

**Author's Note:**

> thank u v much for reading this!! all comments and constructive feedback is appreciated n i hope to post again as soon as possible <333


End file.
